


Liar, Liar

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deception, I'll add tw at the beginning of the chapters, Impersonation, M/M, Morally grey Deciet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sympathetic Deciet, later on, lying, twin patton and deciet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Deciet is back in town. No of course he didn't want to be here, but he didn't have much of a choice. Since he was here though maybe he would toy with his twin a bit. Sure, he loved Patton, but it was so fun to play with him.





	1. Coffee and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post chapter two later, I just had these pre-seperated into chapters. It's pretty short.
> 
> Tw- lying, impersonation

Damian observed the cafe in silence. It was crowded with people trying to escape the harsh winds outside and taking refuge in the warm cafe. Damian had found this little cafe back in high school, and had been coming here ever since then. He watched as another group rushed in, their faces pink from the cold. They were laughing. It was fascinating how each laugh was different, yet displayed the same emotion. Damian glanced at his watch. It was 3:30 pm, when many people got coffee on the weekends. He wondered how many new people would come in today.

He had had this hobby for as long as he could remember. He would watch, remember, then mimic. This had made Damian extremely good at lying and manipulation, which came in handy, especially around his brother. Every mistake and shortcoming of his was only amplified next to his perfect twin. 

Patton was everything that people had wanted him to be, and everything his parents wished he was. He was the one who had all the friends. Even though Patton wasn't the brightest, all his teachers loved him. He was so naïve, constantly giving Damian second chances. Even after he had turned all of Patton's friends against him, he had still been forgiving, happy, and kind. He continued to blindly give him second chances, it was sickening.

Damian had left the city with his father after the divorce, but now he was back. He hadn’t wanted this, he hated living in his brother's shadow, but if he was going to have to hang around, he might as well have some fun with him. Now he would never hurt his brother, not physically at least, that would be too messy, too unpredictable. However the mind is predictable, easy to control, straightforward. He would just have to wait for an opportunity to reveal itself. Until then, he would have to dress in oversized, knitted sweaters, greet strangers on the street, and drink this overwhelmingly sweet drink the barista called 'the usual'. 

Suddenly, a frantic voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Patton! I'm so sorry I'm late! Roman was freaking out about his show later today, and... I shouldn't make excuses, I'm..."

Damian looked up and saw a familiar face. It was one of Patton's friends from back in high school. It looks like the opportunity came faster than expected. This was going to be practically effortless. Virgil was the first one to fall for his lies back then, and it would surely be the same now. He put on his Patton persona, or as Patton would call it his 'Pattoned' persona and smiled softly at Virgil.

"Hey Virgil! Don't worry about it."


	2. The Plan Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw- impersonation, crying 
> 
> Mmm I think that's all for this one
> 
> Oh btw Deciet's name is Damian

Virgil was panicking. Patton had called him at midnight last night, the one night Virgil had happened to be asleep. Virgil searched his pocket and cursed himself. Not only was he was late, but he had forgotten his phone in his rush. This was not going to be a good day. 

Virgil scanned the cafe and immediately walked over to Patton. Virgil examined Patton's face, searching for what was bothering him. Virgil hoped he was alright. 

"Virgil?" Patton's voice snapped him back to reality. His voice was laced with concern, but there was something underneath it that Virgil couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Sorry Pat," Virgil shook his head, "I guess I'm a little out of it. What did you say?"

Patton bit his lip, "Um... I was wondering if we could go somewhere quieter?" He was playing with his sweater sleeve and chewing on his lip. Virgil was a little taken aback by Patton's obvious nervousness. He'd never seen him like this before. Virgil wanted to ask Patton why he was so jumpy, but he was afraid to make it worse.

"Of course, Pat, is everything alright? Your voicemail was so urgent." Virgil traced his fingers along the letters on his necklace, as he searched for anything to tell him what was wrong with Patton. Tears started to prick the corners of Patton's eyes. 

"I..." Patton started, as he took a shaky breath and wiped his eyes, "I'll explain it later... but...I... can we just get out of here?" 

▪▪▪

Damian let tears well up in his eyes. He knew he had full control. Virgil's face flooded with worry. He still wasn't quite sure what he was going to tell Virgil, but he could figure that out later. He would have to find out more about this voicemail too, but for now he needed to leave. It was a shame, the cafe had been interesting today, but if Patton was supposed to meet Virgil here then they had to get out of there, and soon.

▪▪▪

"Uh, Pat? Where are we going?" Virgil pulled his jacket tighter to his body, as a light snow started falling from the grey sky. 

"Oh... I'm not staying at my apartment right now...I'm staying at a friend's..." Patton was avoiding his eye contact, chewing on his bottom lip again.

"What?" Virgil hoped the panic in his voice wasn't obvious to Patton, but he could feel the anxiety welling up inside him. He stopped walking and grabbed Patton's arm, "Wait, did something happen with Logan? I knew this would happen. I don't know why you chose to move in with them. I know you two work in the same area, but Roman and I could have made room. In my experience—."

Virgil was cut off by a soft sniffle from Patton.

▪▪▪

Damian pondered over all the information Virgil was giving him. Although he wanted to hear whatever Virgil was about to say, they were still too close to the cafe. Damian contemplated the ways he could get Virgil to stop talking.

He defaulted to crying. He knew exactly how to mimic his brother crying, He’d seen it countless times. Patton always started quiet and let the tears build slowly over time. Sometimes the only sign that he was crying was the tears. He let them fall, and after a few seconds of Virgil being blatantly unaware, he let out a quiet sniffle. Almost immediately, Virgil stopped talking and wrapped his arms around Damian in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Patton... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kept talking about Logan..."

Damian had met Logan before, but he didn't think that he wanted them to be at the root of this issue. Logan could be a bit robotic at times, and maybe a bit out of touch with people's feelings, but they weren't heartless. Damian pulled back and weakly put up his hand up to cut Virgil off. 

"No... Logan didn't do anything wrong."

Virgil looked at him with sympathy in his eyes, "Did the empty house get to be too much? They're coming back soon Pat."

Damian let out a sob. He didn't know what Virgil was talking about, and he didn't know enough to speak anymore. Virgil held Damian in silence for a while as he continued to cry. It felt good to be comforted, but he would never have this. 

Unless… he could become Patton. He'd have this life. He’d have friends who cared. He had Remy, but they didn’t always have time for him. Maybe it would be nice to have people who would wonder how he was doing, people who he could call if he needed help. In that moment it was decided. He would tell the perfect lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> I have a few more chapters pre written so I think I'll release them as I write the next chapters, I'll probably upload one either tomorrow or Monday if I remember! 
> 
> Question for the comments, if you were a ghost, would you be a friendly ghost, a ghost out for revenge, a ghost haunting someone? I'm intrigued, btw you don't have to pick one of those 3 they were just to start your brain going!


	3. Fake It 'Till You Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short + tame... there's a reason for that.
> 
> Tw- impersonation, crying, swears (but not with malice intent)

After a while, Damian pulled away. He wiped his eyes, and put on a smile that mimicked Patton's after he had been crying. It looked fake, but it didn't look real when Patton did it either. 

Virgil looked at him, and Damian noticed a few very clear emotions on his face. He was worried, concerned, and scared. Damian could read him like a book. It was strange, something else must be going on in Virgil's life. He couldn't be this worried just because of him. Could he?

▪▪▪

No! He was a terrible friend. He should've paid more attention, but instead he kept running his dumb mouth! He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself. Patton was hurting, and he wasn't helping. He didn't even know what was wrong! All he had done was made things worse by making Patton hide his emotions. 

Virgil wasn't really sure what Patton's and Logan's relationship was, but they had been close since high school. And at this point, Virgil wasn't sure if Patton would tell him if Logan had hurt him. 

Virgil took a deep breath, he needed to worry about the current situation, "Pat, where are you staying?"

Patton's smile dulled a bit, "Um... I should call... they're letting me stay... I shouldn't just bring someone....." Patton trailed off and took his phone out of his pocket. Virgil heard the phone ringing. Patton walked just out of earshot, but he could still see Patton's face laced with unease.

▪▪▪

Damian dialed Remy, but he knew he couldn't let Virgil hear their conversation. He walked just far enough away so Virgil wouldn't be able to hear him. However he stayed facing Virgil's general direction, and kept his face looking solemn. 

The phone finally picked up, and Remy's voice blasted through the phone. "Hey! Sup, girl! Why ya callin'?" 

"Remy are you home?" Damian asked. He could feel Virgil's gaze on him. He allowed a few tears to run down his cheek, as he walked a bit farther away. The less Virgil could see the better.

Remy's voice broke his train of thought. "Me, home? Bitch, never. I'm out with the girls. Did you need something babe?"

That made things simpler. Damian responded, "Good, could you stay out all night? I have a guest, and I know you aren't particularly fond of him."

"Girl, that won't be a problem, but who is it? I don't remember ranting to you about anyone recently, babe." They seemed confused. 

Damian sighed, "That isn't important, but if you must know I can tell you tomorrow."

Remy hummed, "Okay Dee, just be careful. M'kay?"

"If you do come home you cannot call me by my name." Damian's tone shifted as he ignored Remy's question.

"Girl, chill! Why?"

"We... We can talk about that later."

"Hm... Okay... If you're sure."

Damian sighed, "Thank you."

"Later, girl! Don't do anything I'd do!" Remy hung up. 

▪▪▪

Virgil watched as Patton walked back over towards him. Tears still flowed down Patton's cheeks, but he looked a little less emotionally drained. 

Patton spoke first, "Hey, um... they aren't going to be back tonight. They said you were free to stay."

Virgil sighed, "Let's get you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well I hope you enjoyed the third installment of Liar Liar!
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Patton and see what he's been up to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm okay this chapter is long like 3,500 words ish, and there are a lot of tw, some of which are kinda spoilery, so I'll put the non spoilers ones right here then I'll put the others farther below.
> 
> tw (part 1): vomitting, sickness, crying, impersonation, panic attacks, angst, swearing, dehydration
> 
> tw (part 2): fainting, blood, descriptions of injury, possible death

  
Patton wasn't feeling well. He wanted comfort so badly, and he wished he could call Logan, but they were away for a few days with some other astrologers. They hadn't brought their phone either, stating it would cause 'unnecessary distractions'.  
  
A small bead of sweat dripped from Patton's forehead and got caught on his eyelashes. Patton curled tighter in on himself, he hoped this would all be over soon.  
  
Last night, when Patton had been feeling particularly lonely, he had called Virgil. It had been late, and Virgil hadn't picked up, but Patton had asked Virgil to meet him at a nearbly cafe.  
  
This morning, Patton could barely move. He was in so much pain. He had tried to call Virgil a couple of times to cancel, but he hadn't picked up. Patton hoped Virgil wouldn't worry too much when he didn't show. He had a habit of overthinking the small things.  
  
  
Patton's stomach furiously churned on top of his pounding headache. He had been feeling off for a couple of days now, but it hadn't gotten anywhere near this bad. Patton shivered, and pulled the blanket around him closer. He hadn't been able to stop shivering since he woke up this morning. He had tried to go back to sleep, but no amount of pain medication had managed to give him any reprieve.  
  
  
Patton looked over at his night stand. His empty glasses taunted him. He knew he was starting to get awfully thirsty, but the kitchen felt so far away. He would do it, he promised himself, just later. A violent wave of nausea hit him, and Patton barely managed to grab his trash can before his stomach tried to empty itself. He had nothing left to throw up, especially since he had not yet got more water, but his stomach insisted he needed to try. When his stomach finally realized it was empty, Patton leant back against his wall.   
  
  
Patton groaned. He didn't want to bother anyone else again. He could do this! Patton's stomach lurched again, and as he hunched over his trash can, harsh coughs shook through his body. Patton coughed and retched until again his body gave up. He wiped the tears that had escaped from his eyes. He hadn't even realized he had started to cry.   
  
  
Patton reached over and grabbed his phone weakly, but no notifications showed on the screen. Patton grew concerned, they were supposed to meet an hour ago, and Virgil still hadn't responded to him, was he mad?  
  
Patton sighed, he could worry about that later. It was about time he stopped dehydrating himself.   
  
  
Patton tried to stand up, but was hit with a severe wave of dizziness. He staggered, falling against his bookshelf. His room was spinning, and black spots, and stars danced in his vision. He tried to blink them away, but it only made the darkness close in faster.   
  
  
Patton collapsed.  
  
  
▪▪▪  
  
Roman was pacing in the green room. It was opening night, and the theatre was sold out. He was playing Prince Charming, so he needed to shove down his nervousness, and be courageous, bold, and above all else, charming. Patton and Virgil had bought tickets for tonight, so he needed to make it perfect.  
  
~~~  
  
Thunderous applause erupted from the crowd as the actors took a final bow. As the crowd filled out of the theatre, the cast went onto the lobby to greet people in character. Roman had scanned the crowd, but he hadn't seen Patton and Virgil. No matter, he'd greet them later. A group of women walked up to him, and he greeted them.  
  
"Hello Madames!" Roman bowed, and as one of the women offered her hand, he leant down and kissed it.  
  
~~~  
  
After all the people had left, and Roman was out of costume, Roman frowned. Patton and Virgil hadn't shown up. Roman had tried to call Virgil, but he didn't pick up. He called Patton next, but again nothing. Roman looked around, worried. He hoped everything was okay, Virgil almost never put his phone on silent, and Roman was pretty sure that Patton didn't know how to mute his. Roman decided he would go and check if Patton was alright. If something was wrong with him, Virgil would be there since he wasn't picking up his phone.  
  
Roman made his way to Patton and Logan's apartment. It was just around the corner, a short little excursion, nothing a princely figure like himself couldn't handle!  
  
Of course Roman had a key, but he didn't want to just barge in. So Roman rang the doorbell… Nothing... He tried again he waited a little longer this time....... Roman grew impatient. He fished out his key and inserted it into the door.  
  
The lock clicked open.  
  
▪▪▪  
  
Virgil and Patton sat at Patton's friend's kitchen table. Virgil was sipping tea, while Patton was brooding over a hot chocolate.  
  
Virgil broke the silence, "So... what's going on Pat?"  
  
Patton wasn't catching his eye. He sighed, "Do.... Do you remember my brother?"  
  
Virgil froze. Patton never mentioned Damian. Virgil hated him. He made Patton's high school years a living hell, and Virgil played right into his hand.  
  
Patton gave him a feeble smile, clearly observing his standoffish behavior. "I'll take that as a yes. Well...um... Yesterday he showed up at my apartment, in the middle of the night. I was terrified. Logan wasn't home, and you weren't picking up your phone. I... I don't know what he wanted. I didn't wait around to find out. I climbed out my window, he.... he could be in there." Patton sighed, "But, I wonder if--"  
  
Virgil cut Patton off, "Patton, you're going to drive yourself crazy with hypotheticals. I do it all the time, it isn't healthy. You did the right thing. You guys haven't talked in years, and he just shows up? No, what you did was fine."  
  
Patton bit his lip. "I... Thanks Vee."  
  
Virgil ruffled Patton's hair, "No prob pops. Do you have your phone with you? We missed Ro's show, he'll be worried sick."  
  
▪▪▪  
  
Damian was glad he had found all of Patton's friends numbers, as he scrolled down to Roman's contact, one of Patton's friends who he had yet to meet. He handed the phone to Virgil.  
  
▪▪▪  
  
Right as Roman was turning the handle his phone rang. Roman let go of the knob and checked the caller id. It was in his area code, so against his better judgement, Roman answered it.  
  
"Hello? Roman?" A familiar voice cascaded through the speakers.  
  
"Ah! Hello mi cielo! I hope you and Patton have a good excuse for skipping opening night!"  
  
Virgil's response came hurried, "Yeah, yeah. We can explain that later. Where are you?"  
  
Roman replied, "I am at Padre's abode, I got worried when you both---"  
  
"What?!" Virgil shouted cutting off Roman mid sentence. "No, Roman you have to leave!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Princy, if there has ever been a time in your life to trust me, now is the time!"  
  
Roman was shocked by the urgency in Virgil's voice. Roman quickly closed and locked the door, before soothingly saying, "Okay, Vee, I'll go. Is Patton with you?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, he is I'll put him on!"  
  
A hesitant voice sounded on the other line. "Hello?"  
  
"Patton? Is that you? What's going on?"  
  
"Roman? You've got to get out of there. I'll text you where I'm staying."  
  
Roman's phone buzzed, and an address lit up the screen.  
  
▪▪▪  
  
Logan slid into their car, and turned the key in the ignition. They were finally going home. Logan acknowledge the plane trip had been fairly unsatisfactory, with a small child that had been seated behind them crying the entire eight hour flight.

Nevertheless, they were honored they had the opportunity to go. The other scientists helped them view the universe in ways they wouldn't have thought to do. However, it felt like a figurative year since they saw their friends, so Logan was glad they would be home soon.  
  
Logan put on a CD, and let the music wash around them. They sang along with the music, something they usually wouldn't do, but no one was in the car with them to hear their lack luster singing.   
  
  
Logan checked the car's GPS, one hour and twelve minutes to go, they should arrive around seven in the evening.  
  
▪▪▪  
  
Roman looked up at the apartment building. This was the address Patton had sent, but he wasn't sure why Patton would leave his apartment for just a slightly different one. Maybe there had been a spider. That didn't explain Virgil though... No matter, he would find out soon, and then he would slay whatever beast was causing his friend's distress!  
  
Roman found the apartment that Patton had told him to go to and knocked on the door. Virgil opened it and practicality tackled him in a hug.  
  
“Ro, I was so worried. I'm sorry we missed opening night, but a lot happened all at once."  
  
"Mi amor, it's fine. Are you both alright?"  
  
Virgil shrugged, "I'll be fine, but Patton... Patton is nervous, like really nervous. He keeps breaking down,” Virgil gave Roman a weak smile, “I'm glad you're here."  
  
Roman nodded, trying to keep his face light as he smiled reassuring at Virgil. "Before we go see Patton, what's going on? You've all yet to explain why Patton is not staying in his home."  
  
Virgil held the door open, "I think Pat would do a better job at explaining that. He's being really hesitant, he hasn't been telling me much."  
  
Roman walked into the kitchen where Patton was busying himself with the kettle.  
  
"Hey Patton... Are you alright?" Patton jumped at the sound of Roman's voice, and Roman felt his heart break. He looked so fragile and vulnerable, it wasn't right.  
  
"Oh!" Patton scratched the back of his head. "I was just finishing up your tea!" Patton was avoiding his question.  
  
Roman shook his head, "Patton. I don't care about the tea. Please, tell me, tell us what's wrong."  
  
Patton poured the boiling water into the mug.   
  
  
"Come on Pat," Roman said gently. "You know you can tell us anything right?"  
  
  
He continued to ignore Roman's question.   
  
  
Roman's patience began to wear thin.  
  
  
"Patton… We cannot help you if we do not know what is wrong."  
  
  
Patton didn't even acknowledge Roman.   
  
  
Roman marched over to Patton and put his hand on his shoulder. “Patton, look at me!” Roman heard Patton gasp at Roman's sudden volume. Patton looked shakily up at him barely meeting his eyes.   
  
  
Roman's expression softened, “Oh, Pat, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just worried.”  
  
  
Virgil came running into the room, “Roman? Is everything alright? I heard yelling.”  
  
  
Roman sighed, “Yeah, sorry my love, I lost my temper.”  
  
  
The disappointed look Virgil shot him twisted his heart into a million knots.  
  
  
▪▪▪  
  
Damian sat down on the armchair in Remy's living room, and fiddled with the mug in his hands. He should have done more research into Roman, he had no idea how intimidating he was. Damian took a deep breath. He heard Virgil tell him to take his time, and tell them at his pace.  
  
"Roman," Damian started, “You never met my brother, right?" Roman shook his head. "Alright then I suppose I should start at the beginning.” Damian took a second to gather his thoughts, he needed to figure out how to tell this from Patton's point of view. It would be hard, but he didn't have a choice. “Well I have a twin brother, his name is Damian, and he has never been the... the kindest person."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Roman asked.  
  
"Kiddo,” Damian murmured. Damian immediately flinched, he hadn't meant to use Patton's old nickname for him. Luckily Roman looked unfazed, so Damian continued, “This going to get kinda dark so... I need you to wait ‘till I'm done to ask questions. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah... okay sure Pat." Roman reached over and squeezed his hand as a form of comfort.  
  
Damian began again, "So my twin he was a great brother! He was just a bit... manipulative."  
  
Virgil was looking at him with scepticism on his face. "Really Pat, just a little manipulative?"  
  
Damian sucked in, he wasn't doing this right. They would find out. He had to stay in character, he couldn't let them know.  
  
"Sorry, Vee." Damian laughed nervously, "I guess I shouldn't sugarcoat things... um, so in elementary school we were close, but he began to change... he would lie, and blame me for things he did. It was fine! Really it was, he did a lot of good things too!"  
  
Damian giggled with fake enthusiasm, "He taught me how to imitate characters to do impressions, and accents, he really wasn't all bad!"  
  
Damian took a deep breath. He hated taking about his past. "Then high school came around. I'm not sure why it started, but he started to impersonate me... The first time he did it was a day that I was sick. Our parents were never home, because they despised each other." Damian saw Virgil frown at his word choice, so he quickly moved on.  
  
  
"So when one of us got sick the other would just call it in. We sounded so similar, so he just called himself in sick as me, and then he went to school. I was none the wiser," Damian said dryly. "I was really close friends with Virgil sophomore year, so Damian targeted him first."  
  
Virgil nodded, but he wasn't keeping eye contact, and had retreated into his hoodie. Damian hummed, realizing that Virgil knew what was coming next. His behavior was strange though, it didn't make any sense.  
  
Damian continued, "Later in the day, Virgil had an panic attack in the middle of the hallway, and you know how I would have handled that, but Damian, he... well I'm not sure if he just didn't know how to handle it or...well..."  
  
Damian felt tears prick his eyes. No, this is ridiculous, why was he getting this emotional? He was a good actor, sure but... this didn't feel like just acting. He heard Virgil say in the distance that he would take over. Why did Virgil sound so far away?  
  
_Virgil was sitting in the middle of the hallway hugging his knees. Tears were streaming down his face. A group of junior girls had tripped him, and now he wasn't responding to Damain. He didn't know what to do. He thought he could just try Patton's life out, see what it was like for everyone to appreciate him. He hadn't expected this to happen. Oh no, everything was going wrong... Damian knelt down next to Virgil. _  
  
_ 'Hey, um calm down." Damian said, as he tried to drag Virgil from the middle of the hallway. Virgil flinched away from his touch, but Damian continued and managed to pull him to the side of the busy hallway. Virgil was hyperventilating. _  
  
  
_ 'Virgil, come one, yeah it was despicable thing for them to do, but don't you think you're overreacting?' _  
  
  
_ Virgil rocked back and forth slightly, his nails were digging into his arm._  
  
  
_ "Virgil?"_  
  
  
_ Then Virgil snapped. He was still hyperventilating, but he managed to stand, and as tears ran down his face he yelled, 'Patton, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you! I can't believe I thought you were my friend!’ Between rushed breaths, he sputtered out, 'I thought you cared...'_  
  
Damian felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, and as his eyes refocused he saw the worried faces of Virgil and Roman staring back at him. Damian wiped his face with the back of his sleeve as he felt a tear slip from his eye.  
  
He felt horrible. He ruined everything. He was a terrible friend and a worse brother. Why was he doing this?  
  
"Hey Patton? Are you alright?"  
  
Damian bit his lip. He couldn't tell them, they already hated him, so he would just have to make it through today. Then Patton could have his life back. Then things would go back to normal. Damian smiled sadly, "Sorry kiddo... I guess this is just a bit of a sensitive topic for me!"  
  
"That's alright Padre. Why don't we take a break. We could go on an adventure!"  
  
Fresh air sounded nice, and just when Damian was going to agree, a loud chiming tune startled him.  
  
Clang! His ears were pounding.  
Clang! He couldn't breath.  
Clang! The lights blinded him.  
Clang! The buzzing was deafening.  
Clang! There was a yell.  
Clang! The lights were dimmed.  
Clang! A voice repeating the same thing over and over again, cut through all the noise, "Breathe in 2, 3, 4, hold 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and out 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."  
  
▪▪▪  
  
Logan pulled into their driveway at precisely seven pm. They got out of their car and looked up at their apartment. It was... nice to be home. Logan hypothesized that Patton wouldn't be home, Roman's play was earlier today, so Patton would probably be out with him.  
  
Logan entered their home, unsurprised by the dark halls that greeted him. However, what did surprise them was the foul odor that emanated from the doorway. Logan's hand flew up to cover their nose and mouth, as they held in a gag. Logan's mind was racing. What was that awful smell? Was Patton alright? What was going on?  
  
Logan cautiously made their way into the apartment, and tracked down their phone. They rushed outside and called Patton.  
  
Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring..... _Hello?_  
  
"Oh thank goodness, Patton. What the f--"  
  
Laughter erupted from the other side of the phone. _Oh sorry, kiddo, I'm not actually here. Can you leave a message? I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Beep._  
  
Logan stood shocked. How did they not know Patton's voicemail? Well, they reasoned, Patton always picked up. Something must be wrong. So now they had two choices, they could call Virgil or Roman, or they could go into their apartment. Fuck, if Patton was injured or sick, it would be better to stop thinking. They were wasting time. Logan grabbed their scarf sitting on their passenger seat, and wrapped it tightly around their face.  
  
Logan stepped into their apartment, ignoring their eyes, which watered every time the scent got through their scarf. Logan walked into the kitchen to check if Patton had forgotten about the trash. But no, nothing unusual there. They turned around and made their way over to Patton's room, then their phone rang. It was Roman. Logan answered the phone, and continued to try to open Patton's door. It seemed to be stuck.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, Roman. Do you require something?" Logan's tone was impatient as they tried to push the door open.  
  
"Yeah, do you know how to turn off a grandfather clock?"  
  
“If it is chiming, I cannot be of service. You must not change the settings of these clocks during a cycle, or you risk damaging it."  
  
"Shoot! Well, thanks anyway Lo."  
  
"It is no problem, however I did not realize you had a grandfather clock at your apartment." Logan immediately realized they had made a mistake, they were just wasting more time. Maybe they should just hang up.  
  
"Wait! We didn't te--"  
  
Logan hung up. They shoved their phone into their pocket, and with their newly freed hand they managed to open the door.  
  
Logan looked in horror at the sight before them. Patton was the thing that had been blocking the door.  
  
He now lay face down in a pool of dried blood and vomit. A clotted gash ran down the back of his head, and there was blood on the nearby bookshelf. Logan felt bile rising up their esophagus, but they forced it down. Logan made themself walk over to the limp body. They flipped him over, dread filling their thoughts at how light Patton seemed.  
  
Please be alive, please. Not again. I can't lose you, Patton. Please I need you.  
  
Logan checked for a pulse.  
  
▪▪▪  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Virgil looked over at Damian, "Hm? For what?"  
  
Damian's smile was watery, but this time it wasn't fake. "For helping me... I was really panicking."  
  
"Pat... I know you'd do the same for me."  
  
At this Damian burst into tears of his own. He didn't even try to imitate Patton. If only Virgil knew... He couldn't do this for Virgil. He had tried and failed. He was a failure. He was worthless. No one needed him. He was an inconvenience.  
  
"Shhhhh... No... You're important. We need you. You've done so much for me, for all of us. You're a joy to have as a friend. We love you."  
  
Damian hadn't realized he had been speaking out loud, but he let Virgil's words sweep over him. He knew they weren't meant for him, but still, it felt so good to be cared for. He gave Virgil a weak smile.  
  
Roman walked back into the room, and Damian observed the worried expression on his face. He looked like he needed to say something. Virgil continued, "I'm serious, you can always come to us. If you need anything, come by our place. If you want you can stay with us tonight."  
  
Roman cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a... situation."  
  
Damian clearly wasn't the only to pick up on Roman's tone, as Virgil copied his panic. "What? Please Roman, elaborate."  
  
Roman responded immediately, "We forgot about Logan! I think they arrived home, and they hung up on me without warning."  
  
▪▪▪  
  
Logan rushed to Patton's side. Their heart beat was in their ears. No. He can't be dead. They can't lose him again. Logan touched Patton's hand, but immediately withdrew their touch. Patton's hand was cool. This was bad. They carefully shifted Patton so he was laying on his side. Logan pressed their fingers against Patton's neck, moving them around frantically trying to get a pulse.  
  
They needed hope, but Logan couldn't feel anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo this chapter was long, had a ton of info, and exposition, but ooo the angst!


	5. Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story picks up where we left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read chapter four in a bit I'd recommend rereading it. We pick up right where we left off.
> 
> Tw- impersonation, swearing, unconsciousness, dehydration (mentioned), illness

Logan's breath shook. The cards were figuratively stacked against Patton. Could he be?... 

No. 

Logan didn't lose hope. Maybe they just weren't feeling the right places. The room was cool, so maybe Patton's surface temperature was just cooler than normal. Logan pressed their head to Patton's chest, listening. This was Patton's last chance. Please, Logan silently begged, give me a sign. 

Thump.

Logan's own heart leaped, they had found a heartbeat. It was faint and slow, but present. Logan leant against Patton's chest, trying to control their own racing heartbeat. They then noticed the soft rise and fall of his chest. Logan smiled, they wished they had seen that earlier, it would have saved them a lot of stress.

~~~

Logan finished bandaging Patton's wound, it didn't look as bad with all the dry blood gone. However, his room was still disgusting, there was no way they were going to let Patton recover here. They gently lifted Patton and brought him into their room. Logan could sleep in the living room, if they could sleep at all. 

Logan laid Patton on their bed, and pulled the blankets tight around him. Patton made a slight noise at the warmth. Logan smiled, Patton would be fine, he would recover, wake up, and normalcy would return. Things had to get better from here. 

Logan combed their hand through Patton's hair. Patton's forehead was a bit too warm for their liking, they would have to remember to check his temperature later.

Logan kissed Patton's forehead, whispering, "I'm glad you're alive."

▪▪▪

Virgil almost had to run to keep up with Patton and Roman. Roman had trees for legs, but Patton was shorter than him. He should be able to keep up.

"Guys? Patton, Roman slow down!" 

Patton didn't respond, he didn't even glance back at Virgil when his name was called. Roman did though, he grabbed Patton's arm to slow him down. 

"Sorry Vee," Roman responded, "But that's what you get for being short!"

"Roman, Patton's shorter than me."

"Then you have no excuse my dear. Onwards!"

Virgil huffed, and glanced over at Patton.   
He had been acting off ever since they set off for his apartment. As Roman took the lead, Virgil pulled Patton back a couple of paces. Patton looked over at him, his eyes were still puffy from crying. Patton looked annoyed, an emotion that Virgil rarely saw on Patton. 

"What?" Patton snapped. Virgil stared at him, Patton had never taken this tone with him before, it was unnerving. 

"Well I was..." Virgil trailed off. Patton blinked a few times before stopping in his tracks. 

"Virgil. I'm sorry...I-"

"No Pat. You're under a lot of stress. I can't blame you." Virgil smiled gently at Patton, "come on, we have to catch up with Roman." Virgil took a hold of Patton's wrist, and they ran down the street together. 

▪▪▪

Logan jerked awake. He looked down at the limp body in his bed. Hopefully he would wake up soon. Logan stood, if they were going to sleep, they might as well sleep on the couch. 

Logan walked out into the living room, it always surprised them at how dark it got in the winter. They chose not to turn the lights on, seeing as they were just going to go to sleep. Logan lay down, and just as they were drifting off, the doorbell sounded. 

Logan wondered who it could be, they weren't expecting anyone, and Patton always told them when he was going to invite someone over. Anyway it was extremely unlikely he had invited someone over in his condition.

The bell rang again, this time accompanied by a knock. Logan sighed, it didn't seem like they were going to stop. They unlocked the door and opened it, just to immediately slam it shut. Logan leant against the door in shock. Why was Damian with Virgil and Roman? What the hell was he doing here? 

▪▪▪

Roman flinched back at the door suddenly slamming. He broke the silence, "What was that?"

Virgil looked up at him, "Was that Logan?"

Roman hummed, and knocked on the door again. He waited for Logan to open it, but they never came to the door. 

Roman spoke through the door, "Logan? Are you there? Are you alright?"

Roman heard a soft whisper from the other side of the door, but he couldn't make out the words. Roman spoke a little louder, "Lo? Please open the door? We're worried. We're all here. Virgil and Patton are with me."

▪▪▪

Logan heard Roman say Patton's name, and they shuddered. Why was this happening again? They heard Roman pleads get louder and they knew they couldn't ignore them forever. 

Logan stood up shakily as they put their hand on the doorknob. They hesitantly opened the door. 

Roman had his back to the door as he was leaning against the doorframe; he was still rambling when Logan opened the door. Virgil and Patton, no Damian were leaning over the porch. They were talking in hushed voices.

Logan cleared their throat. Roman whipped around and enveloped Logan in a tight embrace. Logan stiffened in his grip. They needed to tell him who was with him. They needed to tell both of them. Logan pulled away. Virgil was standing facing nearby, and Damian? He looked nervous, almost scared. 

Logan found their voice, "What is he doing here?" 

Roman looked curiously in the same direction as Logan. "Hm? What are you talking about?"

Logan ignored Roman and turned to address Virgil, "What the fuck is he doing here?"

Roman cut in, "Are you talking about Patton? Lo are you feeling alright? He lives here."

Logan laughed coldly, "Oh fuck, not this shit again. He is not Patton. Patton is inside."

Virgil held up his hands, "Lo, calm down. This is Patton, we came because Damian came here last night. Patton left and we were worried he got inside."

At this Logan tried to close the door. Roman stuck his foot in the frame. They heard Roman suck in as the door hit his foot, but he didn't pull back. Virgil plead through the door, "Please Lo, that isn't Patton. Don't be fooled by his tricks."

Logan's laugh was cold. "Virgil, I hypothesized that you would be able to tell Patton from Damian by now. However it seems my hypothesis has been disproven."

Damian spoke for the first time, his voice was quiet, and it shook as he spoke. "Logan, kiddo, please let us in."

"You don't get to call me kiddo." Logan snapped.

Roman managed, during this moment of weakness, to open the door fully. Logan rushed to the other side of the room. No, they couldn't let Damian get to Patton. Patton was to vulnerable right now. Logan sat in front of their door where Patton was sleeping. They wouldn't let Damian pass. 

▪▪▪

Damian hesitantly stepped into his brother's apartment. Everything just become a lot more complicated. He hadn't expected Patton to be here, now what was he going to do? 

▪▪▪

Roman was kneeling in front of Logan. He didn't really know what was going on, but Logan had freaked out on both Virgil and Patton. Roman spoke softly to Logan, "Hey Logan. Where is Patton?"

Logan looked up at Roman. "I can't..."

"Why not?"

"You don't believe me."

"I don't not believe you. I just don't know what to believe." Roman spoke softly.

Logan sighed, "He isn't awake."

"Well we can just wake him up. Right?"

"It's not that easy."

Roman could feel the concern on his face. "Why? Logan what's wrong with Patton?"

At this Logan stood, "I won't let them in but... as long as you keep an open mind. I'll let you see him."

Logan and Roman went into Logan's room. Logan closed the door, but they didn't walk far into the room. Roman didn't notice this though, he was too occupied by Patton's body lying lifeless on the bed.

▪▪▪

Logan followed the constellations on the carpet with their eyes. They didn't want to look up to see Patton's body. They knew Patton wasn't dead, but that knowledge didn't make the sight and less painful. They knew they should answer Roman, the less he knew the more he would speculate. It was natural for him to be curious.

After a few minutes of silence, Logan blurted, "Roman, I believe I should tell you what happened to him." 

▪▪▪

Roman looked up to meet Logan's eyes. He had a firm grip of Patton's right hand, and with his free hand he gestured for Logan to sit. Logan took a seat at their desk, and started to elaborate. 

"Technically I don't know what happened to him. I have a hypothesis, but I shall tell you what I know for a fact first." Logan took a breath before they continued, "At 7:12 I found Patton unconscious, unresponsive and with slight head trauma. After I bandaged his wounds, I took his temperature, his fever when I checked it had been high, around 102.6°. Unfortunately it has been rising, and last time I checked it was 103.4°.” Logan paused allowing Roman to absorb the information he had given him. 

Roman broke the silence after a while, “So, what was the hypothesis you had?”

Logan looked up in surprise, they hadn't expected Roman to ask them about that. Logan cleared their throat, and adjusted their glasses, "Well, keep in mind this is all speculation. I noticed that there are a lot of empty glasses, so I assume Patton is dehydrated. Since he had been throwing up a lot before he collapsed, I believe he collapsed from dehydration. I also believe he hit his head on his bookshelf when he collapsed."

Roman was frowning down at Patton, he murmured seemingly to himself, "This is bad."

Logan responded, making Roman jump, "Indeed, now could you do me a favor?"

"Huh?"

"I do not wish to go out there with Damian, so if you could grab a thermometer and some water that would be appreciated."

Roman rushed out of the room. After a few minutes he returned with the items, and Logan set to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The updates might be a bit more spaced out now, since this is more towards the end of my pre written chapters!  
<3


	6. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan get's an idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but here's part 6!
> 
> Tw: crying, impersonating, swearing, sickness mentioned

Virgil was pacing back and forth in his friend's living room. Roman had just ran in grabbed a few things then ran back into Logan's room. He had looked the most worried Virgil had ever seen him. What the hell was Logan planning in there?  
  
  
Virgil was so deep in thought that when he felt something touch his arm, he jumped. Patton was frowning, it didn't look right on him.   
  
  
"Hey Virgil," Patton's voice was soft and understanding, "I think we should leave. I don't feel right here."  
  
  
▪▪▪  
  
  
As they walked out of the apartment, Damian knew Virgil was on edge, he was too. Unfortunately, because of Damian's talent for being able to read people's body language and emotions, he had read Roman. He hadn't liked what he had interpreted. Roman had been scared, worried, confused, and when Damian had tried to talk to him, he had shrunk away. His fear went off the charts. Damian didn't want to have this life. He was worried for his brother. They had their differences, but Patton had always been kind to him. Damian... he still cared for Patton.  
  
  
Damian stopped dead in his tracks. What was he doing? He had a chance to change, to help Patton in his time of need, and he was running away. Disgusting. He was a disgusting human being. Damian turned around and started to run back to the apartment.   
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Damian burst through the front door, and started banging on the door Roman and Logan disappeared into. After a few minutes the door cracked open, then it open to reveal Logan. Clearly observing Damian's lack of breath, and guarded demeanor, he asked, "What is wrong?"  
  
  
"No, I left. I shouldn't have. I need to be here for him." Damian felt a tear slip down his cheek. As Damian tried to get a hold of himself, he heard a murmur, Logan seemed to be arguing with themself, they were speaking quietly, and was pinching the bridge of their nose.   
  
  
"No, I can't...but he's so much like him... Let him prove you wrong." Logan seemed to have come to a conclusion, they let out a long sigh before standing aside and holding an arm out. "You can see him..."  
  
  
Damian stepped through another door, scared about what he would find. He scanned the room, and his eyes landed on the bed. Patton was propped into an almost sitting position by a copious amount of pillows. Damian thought he almost looked peaceful. After a few minutes of Damian just staring at Patton, Logan cleared their throat.   
  
  
"I hope you realize that I have no reason to trust you. However if you will follow me, I believe I have found a way to see if you truly are Patton."  
  
  
Damian nodded, he had no choice. He followed Logan out of Patton's room. Logan lead him to the other side of the flat, Damian could only assume this was Patton's room. Logan gestured across the room to a desk covered in clutter. There was a colourful bulletin board that had been hung above the desk.  
  
  
"Go unlock the phone," Logan instruced coldly.   
  
  
Damian was extremely torn about what to do in this situation. His brain seemed to be arguing against itself.   
  
Don't do it, don't even try to look for the password. You wanted to be a better brother remember?  
  
But if they find out, they won't tell Patton you were here. He won't reach out. You'll never see him again.  
  
As Damian walked over to the board he noticed a bright pink sticky note pinned to the front of the board. In glittering letters, Password: ---  
  
Don't read it!  
  
But--  
  
You want to be a better brother!  
  
Before the sides of his brain could agree he had already read and typed in the passcode. Damian stared at the phone.  
  
Why did you do that!  
  
Damian called out for Logan, showing them the phone.  
  
  
Logan practicality launched themself at Damian.   
  
  
"Patton, I'm sorry!"  
  
  
Before Damian could respond, he felt Logan's lips press against his. Fuck. Why didn't he realize Patton and Logan were in a romantic relationship? He didn't want this. He hated this. He couldn't tell Logan that. He was in too deep.   
  
  
\----  
  
  
Logan pulled away from the kiss. Had they really just kissed Patton? Logan took a deep breath in, and did what they did best. Analyze.   
  
  
Hypothesis: This person was Patton.  
  
Fact: This person unlocked Patton's phone.  
  
Conclusion: This is indeed Patton.   
  
  
Hypothesis: Logan wished to be in a romantic relationship with Patton.  
  
Fact: Logan had pulled Patton into a kiss.  
  
Fact: They enjoyed this feeling.  
  
Fact: They felt romantic attraction towards Patton.  
  
Conclusion: Logan did desire a romantic relationship with Patton.  
  
  
Hypothesis: Patton reciprocates these feelings.  
  
Fact: Patton didn't pull away from the kiss.  
  
Fact: Patton was surprised by the kiss.  
  
Fact: Patton has yet to address the kiss.  
  
Fact: Patton has never said he desired a relationship with Logan.  
  
Conclusion: Evidence inconclusive.  
  
  
\----  
  
The rest of the day went by without incident. Logan called Roman to explain what happened and that 'Damian' would stay with them until he recovered.  
  
The real Damian was relatively closed off from Logan as the day went on, he tried not to flinch when Logan brushed up against him, but he couldn't erase the kiss from his mind.  
  
Damian bit his lip, how the hell was he going to get out of this?  
  
The answer? He didn't. For one week Damian stayed with Logan. For one week Damian held hands with Logan, kissed Logan, pretended to be comfortable with Logan.  
  
It was his own personal hell.  
  
Logan had suggested to Damian to take some time off work to recover from the shock of it all. Which was absolutely fine by him, since he had no clue where Patton worked.  
  
Damian had tried to convince Logan to bring Patton to the hospital. Logan refused, saying that his vitals were normal besides being unconscious.  
  
So Damian stayed at home, when Logan left for work he would sit by Patton. Depending on how the morning had gone sometimes he would cry, wishing Patton would wake up and set this all straight. Damian no longer cared if the others hated him. He just wanted to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if I missed any tw!


	7. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian regrets a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh guess what's back!
> 
> Tw: impersonation, crying, (1) accidental misgendering, sympathetic deciet

_Ring, Ring... Ring, Ring....Ring, Ring... Ring, Ring._  
  
_ Click._  
  
_ "Hey girl. I hope you're good! You haven't been home, and I know I'm one to talk, but just hit a girl up m'kay?"_  
  
Damian sat in the bathroom listening to Remy's voicemail. He missed them. He missed late nights out. He missed staying up all night, just listening to Remy ramble about nothing. He missed home.  
  
Damian didn't call them back. What would he say? He was trapped in a prison of his own making.  
  
There was a knock on the bathroom door, "Patton? Are you alright?"  
  
Damian stood on shakey legs, he didn't know how much longer he could keep this act up. It was eating him alive.  
  
He opened the door, plastering a happy smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Logan! Sorry I worried you, I'm fine!"  
  
Logan frowned, "Are you quite certain Patton? It is alright if you are not okay. Emile said it was okay to take all the time you want. You don't need to rush back into work."  
  
Damian shook his head, "I can go... um would you mind coming with me? You don't have to, I just..."  
  
Damian trailed off, looking anywhere except at Logan. Damian had no clue where Patton worked. He didn't even have a clue what Patton did for a living. Today was going to be a train wreck.  
  
Logan smiled gently, "Oh of course Patton. And Emile will be happy to see you I'm sure."  
  
Damian nodded hesitantly, as he mumbled halfheartedly, "Yeah. I suppose he will."  
  
Logan furrowed their brow, placing a hand on Damian's forehead, "Are you sure you are alright? You're... out of it."  
  
Damian laughed nervously, "Huh?"  
  
"You misgendered Emile."  
  
Damian clapped a hand over his mouth, darn it. He was messing everything up! Patton would never do that, not that Damian really knew. He barely knew his brother.  
  
"Hey, hey, Patton breathe. It's okay. I'm sure they'd forgive you. You've been through a lot recently, it's understandable you'd be a bit off."  
  
Damian sniffled, very real tears streaming down his cheeks. He was so tired. He was so drained. He... He just wanted his brother to wake up. "That's not an excuse!" Damian looked down, unable to meet Logan's gaze. "If I knew... I wouldn't have... I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Logan wiped a tear from Damian's cheek, "It's truly alright. I know you would never do it on purpose." Logan hummed contemplatively, "Patton are you sure you want to got to work? I am absolutely positive Emile would not mind you being off for a bit longer. You know how they value mental health."  
  
Damian shook his head, he couldn't stand to see his brother unconscious, helpless for another minute. They may have their difference, but seeing Patton like this... It hurt. A lot. He needed a distraction.  
  
"I'm sure," He said.  
  
Logan nodded, "Well alright, I will inform Emile you will be there today."  
  
As soon as Logan left the room, Damian felt a flood of anxiety hit him. He needed Patton to wake up. He needed Remy, he needed a way out. He couldn't do this anymore.  
  
Damian slowly left the room, changing out of <strike>his</strike> Patton's pajamas and into more work appropriate clothes. Or at least Damian hoped they were more work appropriate. Damian, after not seeing a uniform, slipped on an oversized knitted sweater. As he returned he caught the tail end of Logan's conversation.  
  
_ "Be gentle with him please. He's been really off this morning, and I'm... yes, yes, I know. I suppose I'm concerned."_  
  
_ "..."_  
  
_ "Yes, I know. He just hasn't been himself lately. I don't know what to do."_  
  
_ "..."_  
  
_ "No not yet. Although he has been showing signs that he will wake soon."_  
  
_ "..."_  
  
_ "Yes. I was planning on it. Of course if I need to come pick up Patton at any point I will. He's my priority."_  
  
_ "..."_  
  
_ "Indeed. I will see you shortly."_  
  
Damian heard Logan sigh, signaling the end of the conversation. Damian walked in, hoping his outfit was okay. Logan glanced up at his entrance, and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Oh hello Patton. Are you ready to set off?"  
  
Damian nodded, grabbing a glittery, pale blue scarf, his brother's color, and wrapped it snugly around his neck.  
  
Logan lead Damian out into the snowy street. As they walked down the sidewalk together, Damian noticed Logan's hand brush against his own. He understood that Logan desired physical closeness with Patton, so he let them entangle their fingers with his own.  
  
"Patton?" Logan's tone, along with the gentle tug on his hand made Damian turn.  
Logan was standing outside of a small store, a sympathetic smile graced their lips.  
  
"We have arrived."  
  
Damian nodded hastily, "Oh of course! How silly of me!"  
  
Logan let go of Damian's hand, and pulled the colorful door, with a hand made 'Welcome' sign on it, open. They gestured for Damian to go in first.  
  
Damian ducked into the small cafe, and was immediately greeted by the smell of fresh baked cookies mixed with peppermint and coffee. It was unlike anything he'd ever smelt. It was warm. The mixing of smells painting a picture in his mind.  
  
It was the smell of autumn and all nighters. Sleepovers and rain. It was the perfect blend of red, orange, green. It reminded him of cozy sweaters and leaves falling once more. Perfectly mixing, creating new colors. It smelt like the home he never had.  
  
It was a colorful little store, with pillows and blankets scattered around the store on various chairs and surfaces.  
  
"Oh Patton is that you?" A cheerful voice, accompanied by an even cheerier host bounded out from behind the counter. "How've you been doing sweetie?"  
  
"I--" Damian started, "Emile?"  
  
Emile's smile faltered. "Yes? Patton are you okay?"  
  
Damian stared at the familiar figure in front of him. Emile, why hadn't he realized this was Emile? Emile, the person Remy had been gushing over for the past ever. The 'babe you should have seen them! They were so adorable!' barista that had memorized Remy's order after day one.  
  
Damian restrained himself from rolling his eyes, Remy had somehow failed to mention his twin worked with their crush. When he got out of this mess he'd have to bring that up.  
  
Damian was well aware he had never met Emile in real life, therefore he had no reason to be nervous. Emile didn't know him. Emile might not even know Patton has a twin.  
  
But Remy did.  
  
Remy the coffee addict with the barista crush.  
  
Maybe Emile was his way out.  
  
"Patton are you okay sweetheart?" Emile's voice was soft and soothing, although the worry was still evident.  
  
"I... Yes," Damian forced himself to choke out. "Yeah Emile. I'm okay!"  
  
Emile frowned, "Okay hon, if you're sure." They turned to Logan, "Thanks for walking him here." They shot Logan a small smile, "I'll call you if anything happens."  
  
Logan nodded, thanking Emile, before leaving the shop, and walking back down the street to their apartment.  
  
~~~  
  
Logan unlocked their door, opening it to be greeted by the dark hallway.  
  
It was quiet. Good. Damian didn't wake up when they were out.  
  
Logan flipped on the light, taking off their many layers before settling into an armchair next to the unconscious man. They grabbed their book and started to read.  
  
Next to them the person began to stir.  
  
He was waking up.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I hope you enjoyed!! Next chapter's gonna be real exciting!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It's a bit of my old writing, so maybe you'll see my evolution as a writer? Thanks to @thisalienartist on tumblr for helping me edit this! 
> 
> My tumblr @thesentientmango


End file.
